oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spider's Shadow
The Dream Verse “I hate the snow,” Koyuki pouted as she crossed her arms, stomped her foot, and puckered her lip. “It makes me feel bad.” “What do you mean it makes you feel bad honey?” Her father inquired calmly. “I dunno! Whenever I touch it, I get slow.” “Slow, eh?” He turned to face the Onymoji that stood beside him. “What does this mean?” “Well, Masanobu,” the Onymoji replied, “I would have to say it’s a byproduct of the fruit.” Masanobu turned to face Koyuki. “Hey, you can stay inside, but please, daddy needs to speak with this man. You think you can go to your room until I come up and grab you? I promise, after that, you and I will personally do some shuriken training, kay?” Koyuki nodded, leaving the room behind. She had figured that her father was going to talk to the Onymoji in private about her again; she hadn’t told her parents that regardless of where she was, she could still somehow hear them, as if she could decipher the sound waves regardless of whatever medium they traveled through. “Listen, I need to know what the hell you mean by it being a byproduct of the fruit?” “Masanobu, please. Let’s..” “No, dammit, I refuse to relax anymore Kakuzu. Every day, we find something new about her. We can’t give her hot baths because the heat bothers her, she damn near eats eight times the amount as me, she can’t swim either, and, on top of that, chocolate, or any type of caffeine intoxicates her harder than the strongest rum being devoured by the world’s smallest man. I’m tired of these games. Tell me, what the fuck did we feed our child?” Masanobu interrogated, his voice almost furious. “And yes, you’ve already filled me on this Devil Fruit thing. Just, what Devil Fruit?” “We haven't truly nailed it down yet, but it's a zoan spider based fruit sir,” Kakuzu calmly informed. “So, you’re telling me my girl is a fuckin’ spider?” “Well, she has the ability to turn into one if she so desires.” “So then,” Masanobu interjected, “Why is she constantly bothered? She shouldn’t share spider properties unless the girl is transformed into one, so what the hell is happening?” “I’m under the current suspicion that because of how young she ate it, her body has naturally acclimated to the hybrid position of the fruit. So, the form we know now, is not her true human appearance, but rather the form that is half human, and half well, spider.” Kakuzu yawned. “Though, the situation is quite odd considering that she doesn’t seem to waste that much stamina in this form. In fact, when she switches back and forth, her human form seems so foreign to her that it is that transformation that takes stamina to maintain.” ---- Legs’ eyes shot awake as she jumped up from her sleep. “Not another dream,” she exhaled heavily with so much sweat layered on her body that it almost dripped off onto her sheets. Legs felt disgusting. “I-I need a shower or something. I need something,” Legs told herself, ripping the sheets off her body. She opened the door to her room, revealing the rather large corridor that rested inside her palace. On the outside, the same two guards that stood there every night looked attentive. “Empress Legs, did you have another nightmare?!” the guard inquired curiously, a tinge of concern layered in her voice. “I..um,” Legs paused between her words, clutching her forehead. “I’m just tired is all.” “You shouldn’t lie to us, Empress Legs,” the other guard spoke up. She unveiled her mask, revealing a woman with delicate features. “If you had another nightmare, you promised to let us know immediately. They’ve been much more consistent this month. We think it’s time you finally alert Thatch about these nightmares, and perhaps Lady Zahara as well.” “Yes, okay. I had another nightmare, ya happy?” She inquired sarcastically. “Nononono, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. There was no need for that hostility. I appreciate the concern, but, seriously, I think I’ll manage. If these nightmares are leaked to the public, there will be some rumors circulating about my ability to rule.” “Empress, I don’t believe anyone will doubt your abilities. Your one of the strong—“ “I appreciate the comments, but please, leave this between us three for now. I promise, first thing in the morning, I’ll contact Thatch and have a word with him.”